Jealous and Different
by KWesker
Summary: [Originally posted on: October4] Violet's getting differenter, inside her demons are killing her, without knowing, her brother is in the same shoe... As soon as they become a couple, the crossroads will cross them in every way. (Warning: Parrcest/Vish)
1. Chapter 1

_**Jealous and Different**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"They say I'm trouble

They say I'm bad

They say I'm evil

And that makes me glad!" - Rotten to the Core - Descendants

 _Not this song again,_ Violet thought, and then she skipped the song. She'd been listening to these sad songs ever since that strange feeling came into her heart. Violet moved her hands to her face to hold back her tears. _When will this strange feeling end?!_ she asked herself.

She started this after her 15th birthday. She thought it would make her feel better, but she was wrong. Her feelings only started to grow stronger. Now, Violet cannot stay in the same room as her brother. She thought it was just a quick feeling, but she realized, she felt it years ago.

 _"Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world"_

Violet threw a pillow at her wall. She had that feeling, that she could do this. _Soon..._ she whispered to herself, and then, she let out some tears.

. . .

"Are you feeling better?" Ann asked, but Violet just shook her head.

"This is getting worse!" Violet answered. "If you don't do anything," Violet said, looking at her best friend.

"I'm sorry, I never loved my brother. Oh, sorry, I don't have one!"

"Don't be that loud, or I swear I will kill you!" Violet said in her angry voice.

"Watch your language," Ann whispered.

"Like I care about that," Violet answered. She felt this every minute of every day. "I'm sorry, Ann. You know, I've had this feeling since-"

"Since you were 14. I understand. You've been telling me this for a year." Ann finished her sentence in an annoying voice.

She would love to know how to help her friend, but she couldn't do anything. She could not say that to her, to 'forgot him'. It wouldn't work. She was out of ideas.

"I think I'll just go home this way…alone, thank you for coming with me." Violet walked away from her best friend. _Just me and my thoughts, for a little,_ she thought.

. . .

"Hey, Mom!" Violet shouted.

"Hey sweetheart, how was school?" Helen asked.

"Everything was fine." Violet smiled. "I would like to go to my room, if you don't mind"

"I don't mind, it's alright." Violet ran upstairs, and then she slowed down when she got upstairs. She wanted to find out if Dash was home.

"Vi, is that you?" She heard her brother.

"Oh, yeah," she answered. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, and it made her look like an awful teenager. Even though she was.

"Is everything okay with you?" He asked his sister, but Violet just walked away. _Something is wrong with her, and I will find out what is making her feel strange!_

But if he only knew that she was returning his feelings…

 _ **A/N: Finally, re-updated the first chapter! More is comming soon, as my girlfriend did those one's. Enjoyable? I guess so;)**_

 _ **Re-updated on: December 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jealous and Different**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Here I am,

Once again

I'm torn into pieces, can't defy it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one" - Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson

After she slammed her door, she threw her bag on the bed and fell to the ground. Her head hit her pillow, which she left there yesterday. She pressed the play button on her music player, and she continued the song from where she shut it off yesterday. The crying. She sat up, and then she lied down on her bed.

 _I wish this would just end! I've had enough of it!_ She said to herself, and then she moved up on her bed and rested her head on her pillow.

Knock... Knock... Knock...!

"Whoever you are, please go away, I don't have time for anything!" She shouted, and then she jumped out of her bed. "Even though I have a lot of time, but no!" She said.

"You have a minute for me, don't you?" Dash asked.

"Oh, sorry, but no!" She answered, fighting back the tears. She would let him in eventually, but not now.

"Vi, are you crying?"

"I said go away!" She cried out.

Then she fell to the ground again, and continued where she had left off.

 _I'm really sorry, Dash... But maybe one day you will understand me,_ she thought. _Or maybe you will hate me forever,_ she concluded, finishing this one moment of thinking. The crying, again. But now she felt more pain than before. She'd hurt her brother, and this also hurt her.

 _I wish I could die right now..._

. . .

Knock... Knock... Knock...!

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened earlier... I was in a bad mood. I just wanted to say sorry, and I totally understand if you don't want to see me," Violet said.

"Come in, Vi," Dash answered.

"I'm really sorry, again," she repeated.

"We're siblings, things like this are always going to happen," he said, which made her sad.

"Yeah..." she tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"Something wrong with you, Vi?"

"Nothing, everything is fine, I just feel a little... Upset"

"Are you trying to make fun of me, Vi? I'm not that silly, that you can just play around! Remember-"

"Like I would play you," she whispered.

"You would. There's no day where you wouldn't," he whispered

"You think so? I didn't come here to do that, I came here to apologize!"

"Oh, _really_? You hurt me!"

" _I_ hurt you?! You hurt _me_! I know, right, what I said to you…but I was angry! If you only knew..." She stopped herself from talking.

 _It's not the right time!_ She said to herself. _**(A/N: Yk the movies, fighting and making out:D I would make it, but sadly, I can't. They are just starting this, so:D)**_

"What do I have to know? That I'm the one who's ruining your perfect life?! Then tell me!"

"You are the only reason for me to live!" She shouted. Her tears were about to fall out, but she had to be strong in front of her brother. "But even though the..." - she was cut off. Her tears were taking over her.

Violet fell to the ground and let her feelings come out.

"I'm really sorry, Dash, that you have to see me this way," she said.

"Vi, we're siblings, we see each other in every shade."

Her heart was breaking from this word. _Siblings..._

But if she knew how hard it was for Dash to say it to her face...

 _ **A/N: Re-updated! I'm really enjoying reading my girl's re-updating. And the view have been just jumped up?! I'm really thank it to you angels:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jealous and Different**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles. If I did own it, then it would've happened years ago!**_

"This is a modern, fairytale

No happy endings" - The Heart Wants What It Wants - Selena Gomez

"I... Nothing," Violet said. She thought it wasn't time yet. To let her feelings out. To let her words enter his ears.

"Vi, I know something is wrong with you. You can tell me," Dash said.

Violet looked up at her brother. Her eyes were full of tears, and her heart was breaking.

"You... Look beautiful, even though your heart is breaking..."

"H-How do you know that?" She asked.

"I had a feeling."

 _Oh Dash... If you just knew the feelings I have for you..._ she thought.

"Yeah," she smiled. Her heart was still breaking, but it started to heal up, because she felt him. Close to her. He's here with her. Even though they're siblings.

"But for real, what's killing you? If you wouldn't mind my asking."

"Dash, I will tell it when I feel it." Her heart was breaking after she said these words. She would scream to him what she felt. But it was not the perfect time for it.

"Vi... I-" - he felt gutted. He felt the same thing that she felt.

 _Still not the perfect time to tell her..._ Dash thought.

"I see. You're also hiding something. Well, we feel the same thing, I guess"

 _If you would know what I feel, oh Violet..._ Dash thought.

"Maybe..."

. . .

Violet felt better after what happened in those moments.

She always felt this, when she got into trouble with her brother. Even though it hurt her inside.

 _Just a few accidents like this, and you will know it,_ she said to herself. She pressed the continue button on her music player, and the song continued.

 _"The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

 _The future that we hold is so unclear_

 _But I'm not alive until you call_

 _And I'll bet the odds against it all_

 _Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

 _You might be right but I don't care_

 _There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

 _But the heart wants what it wants"_

She moved over to her bed, and slowly began to cry. Again. _"_ No happy endings _..."_ she cried out.

And this was just the start...

 _ **A/N: Chapter3 is re-updated! Yay! Well, stay turned for more re-updated chapters! Chapter 2 is gonna come tomorrow (12.03)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jealous and Different**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles. If I did own it, then it would've happened years ago!**_

"Wake up to your dreams

And watch them come true.

I'll make you whisper my name,

I'll never leave the room.

Night and day, I'll be your muse,

No other girl can make you feel the way I do" - Stars Dance - Selena Gomez

 _ **A week later**_

"So, how are you doing?" Ann asked her best friend, who didn't seem to be interested in anything that was connected to the world around her. "Earth to Violet Parr!"

"Yeah, what?" Violet asked in her confusion. She was lost in her thoughts, which was a pretty common thing these days.

"How are things between you two? Nothing new?"

Violet started to think, and then she thought of the events of last week. She shook her head with a sad smile, and then she returned back to her thoughts.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Violet asked.

"Yeah... I didn't really think about that, so I apologize. What if I came over after school? Then you can tell me what really happened, because you don't tell me anything!"

Violet just smiled. She was lost in her thoughts again. This fantasy was the only thing she hoped for.

. . .

 _Great! My parents will be gone for a few days..._ she smiled. _Maybe I can tell him... Or should I? Come on, make up your mind!_

"So, would you tell me what actually happened?" Ann asked.

"Not really," Violet smiled. She wanted to keep this her little secret. "I don't really want to tell it to you."

"You're such an asshole..."

"Watch your language." They started to laugh.

"So I got home at the wrong time?" Dash asked.

"Not really," Ann answered.

"What exactly are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey Dash! Watch your language!" Violet said.

To be serious, Dash didn't really like Ann that much, and Ann didn't really like Dash. This was just a normal occurrence.

"I'd rather not bother." Ann smiled, and then she went out.

"Yeah, you'd rather not," Dash whispered. "Um... Violet..."

"What now?!" Violet asked.

"You're blushing. A lot."

Violet turned around to cover her face with her hands, but her cheeks were red. Really red.

"I'm sorry." Violet wanted to run away, but Dash held her back.

"There's no reason to hold me back."

"I just don't want you to go away and do the same thing as the other days."

 _I just want to be with you, Dash..._ Violet thought.

"I wish I could do something with what's eating me up inside."

"I would love to help you with that, but you just keep that inside, instead of telling me." Violet's eyes were full of tears.

"Violet..."

 ** _A/N: Re-updated this chapter too! Just three more chapter, and it will get their deserved re-update. Many many kisses to my girl, seriously, I love her, really3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jealous and Different**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles. If I did own it, then it would've happened years ago!**_

"Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo

Bailar contigo, tener contigo

Una noche loca (una noche loca)

Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)

Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo

Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca

Con tremenda loca (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)" - Bailando - Enrique Iglesias

("I want to be with you, to live with you

To dance with you, to have

A crazy night with you (a crazy night)

And kiss your mouth (kiss your mouth)

I want to be with you, to live with you

To dance with you, to have a crazy night with you

With tremendously crazy one (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh"))

"I'm sorry, Dash." Violet moved her hand away from her brother's. She started to cry. She was so tired of this, and was losing hope. She wouldn't mind that, if she could just tell him how she felt, but for now her words couldn't come forth from her mouth.

"I love you, Violet," Dash said.

 _This was the perfect moment Vi... I hope you understand..._ Dash thought.

"Y-y-you l-l-love me?" Violet asked. Dash didn't answer her. He kissed her.

 _This feels soo good and wrong at the same time,_ Violet thought.

"I love you too, Dash," Violet said, and then she kissed her brother. Again.

. . .

 _It's wrong and right at the same time..._ Violet thought. But she didn't really care about what was right and what was wrong. She was happy... And that was a first for her.

 _I've been waiting for you for years,_ she said to herself, before she would do it again and again... _Kissing her brother... If this is the only thing that is right in this moment, then you don't need to worry,_ Violet said to herself.

"So... This was the thing that was eating me up inside," Violet said, breaking the silence. That silence, well, it wasn't really _true_ silence. They were doing the same thing again and again, the whole time... _They were kissing and kissing... Just to keep the moment alive. Oh, they would regret it. One time sure, but not now._

"Somehow I realized it," Dash said.

"How is it possible that you had the same feelings? You weren't depressed."

"We're not the same person. I just kept these things inside of me, and never let them out, unlike you. _You_ let these feelings out."

"I wish that I... I wish that I had just told you before…the first time."

"Like a week ago?"

Violet nodded.

"If you weren't that sad, you would've noticed that I was about to tell you."

"But, forget the past," she said. "We have each other now, so we don't have to worry about what has already happened. It's gone."

"You're right," he said. "I love you, Violet."

"I love you too, Dash." They kissed again.

Nothing could separate them from this moment. This moment was theirs and theirs alone...

 _ **A/N: Awww, cute DashxViolet fluffy stuff! And the re-updating will end at tomorrow! The views just jumped up soo high and I can't thank it enough to you guys:) You're all awsome, like my girl are;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jealous and Different**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles. If I did own it, then it would've happened years ago !**_

"Some believe in love at first sight

But this is just lust on the first night

If it turns into more than that's alright

But right now I don't want your kiss..." - I Want Your Bite - Chris Crocker

. . .

"Ann, you won't believe what happened!" Violet started. Her happiness was in her voice.

"What happened, girl?" Ann asked. "Let me guess... "There's no more just you and him. As separate people, I mean. You two are together now! That's it, right?"

"Yeah. Finally!" Violet sighed. She had never been happy like this. "I guess I can finally be that colorful Violet again."

"You've never been dark, Vi. You just lost some shades."

"I guess I will be happy for now..."

"Girl, please. Think with your brain and get yourself together!"

Violet pressed the 'Call End' button.

"You won't be the one to tell me what to do."

She pressed the play button on her phone, and it was a happy song...or maybe it was sad. It was both, really.

 _"Come and take a walk on the wild side_

 _Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

 _You like your girls insane, so_

 _Choose your last words_

 _This is the last time_

 _'Cause you and I_

 _We were born to die"_

"Are you listening to sad songs, again, Vi?" Dash asked.

"It's not really that sad type. It's happy, in a way," Violet answered.

"Yes, I know. I've heard this song before"

"Y-y-you did? Wow... You've surprised me." Their eyes had wandered, and they were now staring deep into each other's eyes. They felt the same thing, even before they'd kissed. _Before they'd tasted each other... That unborn flame, the flame that was fighting its way into the world, was now fighting to be born even more. They needed each other, and they couldn't help it..._

"Oh, Violet..." Dash started. "There are several things that you don't know."

"I really want to repeat what happened hours ago..." Violet said.

"You're not the only one..." Dash said.

They started making out, but what they were doing quickly became more than just kissing.

Violet slowly moved her hand, and wrapped it around her brother. They started to move closer and closer to each other, and then he got on top of her.

There were no more hidden feelings... They let out their feelings... And it wasn't that bad, really... It was just that this one thing would change their lives.

 _ **A/N: I'm not crying, you're! Seriously, I love these re-updated chappies. And my girl is doin' an amazing job:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jealous and Different**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles. If I did own it, then it would've happened a long time ago!**_

"There's nothing we can say

Tell me where we got away

Sweatin' with anxiety

On-on-on the first date" - Virginity - Jeffree Star

 _ **A/N: Do I always watch The Incredibles**_ **when I've got the time to write** _ **?! I'm obsessed with this... :D Enjoy!**_

 _ **Days later**_

"Vi, when I said, 'think with your brain,' I didn't mean for you to give him your-" Ann was cut off by Violet. She covered Ann's mouth with her hand.

"Do not say a word!" Violet said.

"I'm really sorry, but you're such an... idiot! He is your-!" She was cut off by Violet again.

"Remember, we're at school, and not at home!" Ann nodded.

 _Oh my goodness, this nausea again?_ Violet asked herself.

"Hey, Ann... I don't feel like myself right now..." she started. Her best friend stared at her.

"What are you waiting for? Why are you staring?!"

"I knew this would happen..." Ann said. "The sick feeling, the nausea, then... Y'know what's coming!"

"Excuse me... It won't happen, sorry," Violet smiled. Even though, she kept having that goddamn sick feeling. "Oh, shit..." She ran away. She was about to throw up.

 _She had never been this sick. Could Ann have been right?!_ She asked herself. She walked back to Ann after she had thrown up, and her best friend was just smiling at her.

"This is how it all starts..." She put her right arm around her best friend. "But it's so sad that you're this young."

"I'm not pregnant!" Violet took a step away from her best friend. _Oh god, that word…it's so horrible!_

"If you say so... You said you two were-" Again. Ann was cut off by her best friend.

"I will lick your hand if you do it again!"

"Don't you dare!" Violet said, and then Ann laughed.

"I won't do it to you, maybe." They both laughed.

. . .

 _Will these thoughts ever stop? I cannot believe it already happened...No, they won't stop..._ Her thoughts, her thoughts... Always her thoughts! Violet was still thinking about the weekend. When their parents weren't home. And they had lost themselves. And it was right.

Her sickness wasn't gone. She was always running down to the bathroom, and back upstairs.

"How did you get so sick?" Helen asked.

"I don't know," Violet answered.

"You weren't out in the rain or something like that?"

"Maybe my period is on the way."

 _Worst lie ever, Violet Parr!_

"But it isn't normal, to throw up all day. How many times did you throw up at school?"

"Just one time, before coming home."

"Hm..."

"What's wrong with Vi? What did I miss?" Dash asked.

"I'm just throwing up all day. That's the problem. Maybe I got a virus," Violet answered.

"Yeah, a virus..." _It's so embarrassing!_

And Violet had never felt like this before.

. . .

"You won't believe what Ann said to me," Violet started. It was after nine PM. The night time was the only time that they could be together.

"Some shit that she stuffed your brain with?" Dash asked.

"Yeah. She said that I'm pregnant"

"Wait, you told her?"

"She was the first to know that I love you. So she asked me to tell her what happened."

"She's an annoying bitch."

"Watch your language!"

"I said _she,_ not _you_. You couldn't be that."

"What about a year ago? Could I have been one then?"

"I was in love with you then."

"And now."

"You're right, now, too." They leaned in for a kiss.

The unexpected was coming...

 _ **A/N: The re-updates have been finnished, and the chapters are comming in every week:) The views jumping everyday, and the follows jumped up too. Thank you angels soo much3 Cant thank enough it to my girlfriend for editing it:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jeaolus and Different**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Discalmer: I do not own the song, or the Incredibles. If I would own, then it were happened years ago!**_

"So keep the way you feel anonymous

And hide it all until the day you die

Your secret's safe, at least you thought it was

But you can only keep it for a little while

And now you're terrified" - Throw Yourself Away - Nickleback

And they were waked up next to each other. They couldn't Imagine a better way of waking then in each others arms, currently Dash had his arms wrapped around Violets figure as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"...Morning Vi..." Dash briefly stopped his greeting to deliver a kiss to Violet's lips, she was all to happy to return his kiss with equal passion, "And you managed to The survive the night night without you getting sick." Violet snuggled further into his embrace.

"You're lucky" Violet said as she untangled herself from him, reluctantly she would add, "I doubt we'll always get such a happy ending if whatever it is won't pass on already." Dash smiled as he leaned in closer to her lips.

"...Or maybe we will survive it, as long as we're together we can do anything Vi...I promise you not matter what the future may hold...as long as we're together. We can do anything, survive anything...together. I will always fight for you Vi. I love you." Violet smiled as tears appeared in her eye's.

"Oh god Dash, you don't know how much I do love you too. I know no matter what may happen as long as we have each other we'll be fine, we'll survive together." They started to kiss. This was the perfect way to start the morning.

"I better get going now thought Vi, before mom will finds us 'together'. Y'know I don't want to hide us, but this isn't the time or way I'd like people to find out about us. She doesn't know that we're THIS close.'" They were started to laugh as they both didn't like keeping quiet about this but knew this had to be handled extremely delicately.

"I really hate not being able to tell people your my girl you know?" Dash pouted as Violet smiled and kissed his nose, giggling slightly.

"Hehehehe...I know, but You know this isn't the time or way to tell people, besides we will tell people...just not now. You're not the only one that hates hiding our love." Dash smiled at hearing that.

*Sigh* "...You're such a clever girl...My Vi..." He kissed his sister again. He couldn't help himself, he was simply drawn to her by some force, she was just too alluring, to desirable that he just couldn't resist claiming her lips time and time again.

"Hopefully I'll start feeling better soon...It's really starting to affect life having to throw up so much..." Violet said as she got dressed then kissed Dash goodbye and got on her way to Ann.

. . .

'What If Ann's right? What if I am pregnat? How would my parent's react? But more importantly how would Dash react?' She thought.

"Hell no!" Violet yelled, crossing her arms across her chest, "I told you I don't need it thank you Ann!"

"...Vi...I'm almost certain you're pregnant, and you'll see, just use this this will say it too. But for your sake I hope I'm wrong..." - Ann said.

"There's no possible way I'll show for positive Ann." Violet waved off her freind, feeling certain she wouldn't show for positive.

"You will, I will always win, after all when have you ever won a bet against me Violet?" Sighing Violet took the box in her best friend's hand, then she walked towards the bathroom nearby.

'She'll see, it won't be positive! I can't be pregnant right?' Violet thought to herself, then she walked to the bathroom. But as she was approaching the bathroom she started running, because she felt the sudden need to throw up.

The box fallen out of her hand so she decided to take it. She knew it would tell her she wasn't positive...at least she hoped it would but couldn't get rid of this bad feeling she had in the back of her mind.

'I will be right Ann, I swear to god I will this time!' She thought to herself as she did the test. She held the test, and then, she immediately threw it back. She wasn't right...She'd been wrong again...This would definitely bring a lot of complications she could tell it now...

She is pregnant...

 _ **A/N: Stay turned for more! In the original story, she would find out that she's pregnant at the 9th chapter, so I din't missed a lot of thing. I'm really exicted how this will turn out. I've get a Beta for this time, and I hope this is better for now. I'm working on to fix the previous chapter's. I'm really sorry for the mistake's, and a beta will always with me, for now! And my December project is dropped out, cause I'm working on something better. And I like it far, just don't know how to present it, how to make it go on it's own way.**_

 _ **Writed on: October6**_

 _ **Re-updated on: November28**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 9_**

 ** _Discalmer: I do not own the song, or the Incredibles. If I would own, then it were happened years ago!_**

"Sitting out dances on the wall

Trying to forget everything that isn't you

I'm not going home alone

'Cause I don't do too well" - 7 Minutes In Heaven - Fall Out Boy

"Vi, are you in there?" A familiar voice asked, turning to face the voice Violet saw it was Cara, her other friend she admittedly hadn't been spending too much time with as of late.

"Oh hey there Cara..." Violet replies, "I was just thinking about some things..." She sighed. Cara placed her hand of her friend's shoulder in comfort.

"...I know about your mystery boyfreind. Ann told me the other day...While I can't say I approve about you keeping things from us, as your friend I will always have your back" Violet smiled at her who in turn returned the smile.

"I just passed Ann earlier, she looked like something was bothering her. You know what it is?..." Cara looked to be lost in remembering something when she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked at her friend with realization, "Did it come back... positive?"

Violet slowly nodded her head, "Did Ann tell you?" Cara shook her head, "Well... It was for a good reason that you didn't." Cara looked confused by her words.

"Why? What could be so bad you wouldn't tell me?" She gasped with anger showing on her face, "Is it because he r*** you!? Damn B*** I'll cut his member off!" Violet shook her head again, out of her two best friends Cara always had a tad violent streak when someone messed with her friends, "Well...What happened then?!"

Violet looked away for a moment to take a breath before turning back to her friend, "I wasn't r*** or anything...it's me...*Deep Breath*...and my brother..." Cara put her hands to cover her mouth as she gasped and stopped herself before she said anything rash.

"Violet Parr! How in the freakin' hell you could do this?! With your own brother of all people!? Do you have any idea what this means?! I know you've had feelings for him but I figured you would grow out of them. That it was just sibling love." Cara rubbed her forehead as she started calming down.

"I tried my damned best not to! Do you think I'm ecstatic to know I'm PREGNANT with my BROTHER'S CHILD?! Because I'm...I...am..." Violet sighed as they both took a breath to gather their thoughts.

"...I tried to stop myself from feeling for him I did...For years I've told myself it was just sibling love nothing more...but then it all changed and I couldn't keep lying to myself..."

"I-I know... After all these years you've been wanting for him...I just hoped you wouldn't do something you'd regret..." Cara sighed.

"...W-would you mind taking me to you're mother's doctor's office?...I'm thinking about getting an abortion..." Violet asked keeping her head down. Cara looked shocked and horrified at what she said.

"You what?!...You want an abortion? A-are you sure?" Violet nodded sadly. Cara wrapped her arms around Violet, "I will call her okay?" Violet nodded, then they walked back to their classroom but before they entered the room Cara asked one last question, "While I won't try to change your mind about this...aren't you at least going to tell Dash? I mean he is the father...he deserves to know..."

"I-I..." Violet seemed lost in her thoughts as she walked to her desk.

While Violet sat down Cara went over to their friend Ann to tell her about Violet thinking about getting an abortion Ann, Ann looked deeply rattled at what she heard and decided she'd talk to Violet once class was out.

"Are you sure about this? This isn't something you should do when your uncertain about things. Abortion is a serious matter Vi..." Ann asked Violet as they were walking towards Cara's mother's office in the hospital.

"I don't want to be one of those teen moms. And I refuse to just stand here twiddling my thumbs, or admit to my brother that he got me pregnant..." Violet looked through a viewing glass to a young teen couple. They were holding a child. It made Violet's heart brake a bit.

'What kind of parents would we be Dash?' She thought as she imagined Dash and herself caring for their child. It brought a smile to her face, Dash would be the cool fun father as she would be stuck being the strict mother reigning in the pair with a smile.

"Vi... Are you sure about this? Do you wanna keep it?" Violet remained silent for a minute before nodding her head with conviction. She may not have planned for this but by hell she was not going to kill the object that represented what most couples considered one of the most sacred forms of love...their child.

"I'm keeping it." Violet turned around and began walking home with her friends walking by her side.

"What will you tell to you're parent's? That you were forced?" Cara asked.

"Yeah...This isn't something you'll be able to hide from them and Dash you know?" Ann asked as she got out her keys to her car.

"...I suppose you're right about that. I...I guess I'll just have to tell them the truth...That Dash is the father and that I love him."

"Woah...I know it's true but to hear how much conviction is behind those words really just make it all so real..." Cara said as they were walked out of the hospital and towards the car.

Violet were had a chance to throw her child away and had come dangerously close to going through with it, but managed to find her strength to keep it. Now all she had to do was tell Dash...and her parent's...

Violet had just walked through the door of their house when Dash ran up and kissed her, separating from a loving kiss Violet looked seriously at her brother and her love, "Hey... Uh... Can we talk...privately for a moment? I really need to focus now Dash." Violet said.

"Of course we can, so what's up?" Dash asked with a serious face for once. If whatever it was, was serious enough to make his love like this then he would give it her full attention.

Violet took a large breath before looking Dash directly in the eyes.

"Dash... I'm pregnant..." Was all she said as Dash's eye's widened.

 _ **Writed on: October7**_

 ** _A/N: That's it Vi, go for it! Happy December guys, enjoy, Xmas is almost here;) And I've got a beta, who has done an amazing job! I do missing working on this series, soo much power what I pushed into this, and it's over... The working, not the series;) Oh seriously for god's shake, I always falling back to 'ML', did you guys all catched up the airing? My country did it also, so I'm really feel myself lucky:) I'm also working on a new series, what will be out in the next week! But I have to try my verry best on it, to be good, like this! I swear, views are jumping high every single day! I cant thank it enough angels. Stay turned for more!_**

 ** _Re-updated on: November25_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 **Beta'd by Cloud Narukami**

 ** _Discalmer: I do not own the song, or the Incredibles, or even Wilbur! If I would own, then I would be happy:)_**

"Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't want to play

You are the only one that needs to know" Dirty Little Secrets - All American Rejects

"Wait what? You're what?" Dash asked, looking like he didn't quite hear what she had said.

"You heard me right dash. I'm pregnant...and it's yours..." Violet said quietly, slightly afraid of how he might react to this news.

"But I mean...Are you... sure?" Violet begun to look hurt as she turned away from him.

"Don't you trust me Dash? I thought you knew me better then this..." Dash realizing his action speeds over to his sister and delivers a quick kiss to her lips, as he envelops her in his arms.

"Of course I do, Vi...It's just I most certainly hadn't been expecting to hear that your pregnant with my child..." Violet moved a hand to Dash's cheek in a loving manner.

"Then why can't you believe me? You know I'd never lie to you Dash...I love you." Dash smiled and kissed his sister and his lover again.

"Sorry, I was just surprised. I love you too Vi."

"You should have seen my face when I found out. Took it as well as one would expect me to...not too well. Really hate it when Ann's right..."

"You told her?" Dash asked looking slightly hurt she told her friend before him. Seeing this Violet lightly punched his shoulder.

"She was the one who thought I was pregnant silly...So no making that face alright?" She sighed, feeling the day's stress all coming back onto her shoulders. 'I'm not ready for this...a child...our child...' Noticing something was bother his lover, Dash lightly shook her.

"What's wrong? Well other than the obvious...Is something bothering you Vi?" Violet shook her head.

"I just... Don't think I'm ready for this...to be a mother..." Understanding her plight, Dash embraced her in his arms lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"Hardly anyone ever is at first love. I'm not saying it will be easy...hell I'm sure it'll require a ton of work...But I know, no matter what I will always love you Vi. We'll get through this...together." Violet smiled at him and kissed him.

"I know...It's just going to be so hard...I love you too Dash." For the rest of the afternoon no further words were said as they simply basked in their love for each other.

A week later

"So, how'd it go, did he take it well?" Ann asked as the girls were sitting in the schools grounds to avoid people overhearing them.

"It went alright I suppose. Sure he freaked out a bit to start off, but in his defense most guys would flip hearing thier girlfriend is pregnant with their child. So all things considered he took it fairly well." Violet answered with a smile on her face *Sigh*, "He still loves my despite everything that's happened...I really love him."

"Whoa there girl, you need to slow things down. It's good that things are working out but there's still a lot of work to do before the happily ever after." Cara says as she tries calming down her love struck friend.

"I know, I know... But you guys still remember what happened with my ex-boyfriend? He bailed just as soon as things were getting real. The moment I was thinking about telling the L word he dropped me like a sack of hot potatoes. Goes off and finds the easiest girl he can hook up with because he wasn't ready for a real Relationship." Violet reminded her friends. **_(A/N: Hints from the next chapter are comming!)_**

"Yeah... My cousin...Stupid idiot. I told him to just tell you..." Cara muttered.

"Do you know what is happening with him, is he okay?" Ann asked, not seeing Violet getting annoyed at the mention of he Ex.

"You guys don't wanna know what is happening with him..It's...complicated trust me. And that;s putting it mildly" Cara said wanting to drop the subject of her cousin.

"Yeah, you're right. I've had enough of him! He cheated on me...I was this close to falling in love with him and then he goes and does that! I suppose when I think back on it, it was a good thing the most we did was hold hands. I'm glad I saved my firsts for Dash. I tell HIM that I might be falling in love with him, he bails. I tell Dash I'm pregnant and he still loves me. Clearly I made the right choice." Violet said, looking pleased with herself.

'Dash would never do what HE did to me. He loves me just as much as I love him.' She thought to herself lovingly as she thought about Dash.

"Vi...he didn't want to hurt you. He never wanted to! He loved you he did, It's just things turned out strange! You know what happened with him, you do! The past and the future thing isn't a simple matter..." Cara tried defending her cousin. **_(A/N: BINGO, BINGOOO! No, not Willet thing...)_**

"ENOUGH!" Violet exploded, in her defense she hated HIM with a burning passion, combine that with the fact she's pregnant wasn't helping matters. With her rage temporarily taking over, she lost control of her powers for a moment as a force field smacked into Cara, who went flying a few meters by the force.

Getting up from the hit Cara was mostly fine, barely had a few scratches, but what really hurt was the fact her friend hurt her, "I thought...We are friends..." Cara whispered, her eyes were full of tears. Violet didn't mean for what happened to happen but lately she would lose control of her powers. Her mother would occasionally do the same thing when she was pregnant with Dash she remembered.

"Cara, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked Cara as a figure came and helped her up.

"I'm fine... Just some scratches nothing major" Cara whispered. The figure turned to Violet with a sad smile.

"Violet..."

 _To be continued..._

 ** _Written on: October23_**

 ** _A/N: Christmas is comming:) And I'm invited for a wedding in this weekend! I'm soo exicted! Thanks for my Beta as always, he's doin' an amazing job, and makes me bein' exicted about my own series!:O See ya later, angels. Stay calmed;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 ** _Discalmer: I do not own the song, or the Incredibles, or even Wilbur! If I would own, then I would be happy:)_**

"When you turn off the lights

I get stars in my eyes

Is this love?

Maybe someday

I've got this scene in my head

I'm not sure how it ends

Is it love?

Maybe one day

So don't turn on the lights

I'll give you what you like" - Give You What You Like - Avril Lavigne

 ** _A year ago (Flashback)_**

'I've never cared with anything, anyone around me, no maybe that isn't true but it's not like I can be with HIM. Even if by some chance HE returned my feelings, we can't be together anyways, he's my brother after all. And then I met him, everything changed in me. I liked someone, really liked someone other than HIM.' Violet thought.

He was nice and funny, just like HIM. He seemed incapable of standing still for more than a few seconds, just like HIM. Yet funny enough she had never realized this, that her 'boyfriend' was just like her brother in so many ways. She knew that her 'boyfriend' is from the future. (A/N: You ain't seen a thing here) But knowing still didn't make things easier on her.

"You know, I been thinking about yesterday..." Violet started, then Ann sighed.

"Vi, I've said it a hundred times, the guy who we saw, he wasn't you're boyfriend! You just miss him so much you think you saw him that's all!" Ann explained for what seemed the hundredth time.

"I know!" Vi said, "I'm just really miss him..."

"I know you do..." - Ann looked out of the window. She couldn't believe in her eyes... "...Vi there's something you need to see...I'm so sorry Vi..." Violet looked confused until she saw what her friend was referring to.

"This can't be happening..." Violet said in shock, eye's filled with tears.

 ** _Back to the present_**

"Earth to Violet!" Violet hear her friend words are calling her back into the reality. "Hey you alright Vi? Is this about Wilbur?"

"Sadly" Violet whispered. "I don't know what is this, I know we ended it at all, but I think I still have some lingering feelings...but I'm not sure if its love or just hate...I'm just so confused by his reappearance my heads in a mess..."

"You better forget them... You have Dash, not only that but your carrying around his child so forget Wilbur."

"I know, I just don't know what is this feeling!" They were outside of the Hospital. Violet don't really wanted to go this place, but Cara is her friend, she wanted to apologize it to her.

"Look, you have you're guy of your dreams so just focus on Dash, now, go!" Ann pushed her friend back gently, then Violet started to walk away.

"Violet, wait!" She heard Wilbur's shout. She kept walking, now even faster, then she suddenly stopped. He cames out of nowhere and takes her feelings than left them behind and now he thought he actually stood a chance of winning her back? Oh no he doesn't, but if he wanted to play this game she wouldn't mind crushing his hopes.

"ENOUGH WILBUR!" Violet started it, "I've waited long enough for you! Now you get to feel how I felt when YOU left ME!"

"Violet, I know you're still angry at me, but please you have to listen me." Wilbur were perfectly calm. But Violet just didn't care.

"What do you know about being angry at someone?! You were never had this feeling! Did you ever even like me?! Or was that all just some game to you?!" Wilbur pushed her into the wall. Violet was too shocked to try and escape.

"If I didn't have feelings for you, then I wouldn't do this..." He then proceeded to kiss her. Her eye's went wide as she realized what was happening then immediately narrowed them in anger.

*Bam!*

Violet generated a force field that threw Wilbur back a few meters and into a wall with enough force behind it to crack the wall, Violet Stared him down with burning rage in her eyes.

"Don't you EVER try that again you hear me!? I now know what I feel for you and that is hate!" She raged at him who looked shocked she'd done that. He'd been so sure she would have accepted him back with open arms.

"But I really love you Violet...I know somewhere deep inside you, you must feel the same way for me too." He whispered. Violet looked as if she might throw another force field at him in rage but a voice called out to her before she could.

"Violet...?" Came the voice of the father of her child, her love, her brother, her Dash.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **Writed on: October23**_

 _ **A/N: The Drama just started all! I'm really into this series, and sadly, to tell it, I've already done writing it. You're lucky, just to read, and not working on it. Lucky lucky readers... Merry Christmas! This chapter would be officialy out on Christmas Eve but things went on, so? Hvae you'reself a merry little christmas;)**_

 _ **Re-updated on: December25**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! If I did own it, then I would be happy.:)_**

"Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?" – _Missing_ \- Evanescence

"Oh shit... No way...!" Violet muttered.

"What's wrong?" Wilbur asked.

"My brother... Is here... I heard him..." Violet pushed Wilbur away gently. Even though she still felt how his lips were touching hers...

"I Still don't understand."

"I'm dating my brother, and if you would excuse me-" She was cut off. He had his hands around her waist, and pushed her back, gently.

"What?! Violet, are you normal?!" He asked her.

"What's wrong with being confident?" She asked.

"You're pushing your feelings inside, and you won't let them out. It hurts me." His words were running through her blood and slowing her down. But she knew she didn't have a chance.

"If that's a problem, that I'm dating my brother, then what can I say about you, and that whole situation with your father?" Violet smiled. Her smile was evil. **_(A/N: TIMECEST FINALLY MENTOINED IN MY FANFIIIIC!)_**

"This, is an excellent question." She laughed.

"What is happenning here?! I thought you two hated each other!" Cara said. "Plus, what will you tell your brother, Vi?"

"I really don't know what I will tell him," Violet answered.

"I'm pissed at you, my dearest cousin!" Cara said, with a hint of sarcasm on the word dearest.

"You can't make my feelings go away," Wilbur said.

"You still have feelings for Violet?" Dash asked. **_(A/N: I made a lot of twists)_**

Violet blushed deeply. She of course wasn't blushing for a good reason, but it just came out.

"I do," Wilbur answered.

"Gosh..." Cara muttered.

"And Vi," Dash continued, looking at his sister... his _girlfriend w_ ho had actually cheated on him. "Do you still having feelings for him?"

Everyone was looking at Violet. She was so confused over what she felt. She didn't know what to say. She had two choices, but she hated to pick one.

"I..." she started. Then a feeling started to slowly run through her whole body. Her legs weren't strong enough to support her, and she fell to the ground. She didn't know what would happen... But it was a good excuse for not speaking.

 _To be continued_

 ** _Written on: October 23_**

 _ **A/N: Drama is gonna end, slowly. But enjoy until it's over, because it won't last forever. I just ate a croissant while writing this, and I eat a crossiant really slowly. Well, happy early new year, this is the last chapter in 2015. This series were mark my first steps into the whole Vish side. See ya in 2016:)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! If I did own them, then I would be happy. :)_**

"So you say I'm complicated

That I must be outta my mind

But you had me underrated

Rated, rated" – "Confident" - Demi Lovato

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

"No one is around me...Thank goodness," Violet muttered happily. She was so glad it was two AM, and she could sit in peace. She didn't know why she felt like this. 'Is it maybe because there's something wrong with my baby?' She thought.

"Hey, are you awake?" A nurse asked, walking into her hospital room.

"I just woke up," Violet answered.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess." She wrapped her arms around her legs. She sat in this depressed pose for a bit. She was depressed.

"You don't have to worry, your daughter is fine, you can see her, if you want to."

Violet was shocked. 'But it's only been two weeks since Dash and I...' She thought.

"Um... What exactly do you mean?" Violet asked.

"Follow me, please." The nurse helped Violet to stand up, and then they walked to the room where the babies were sleeping.

"You may have only found out you were pregnant recently, but your daughter is here. You've been pregnant from you're ex-boyfriend, probably."

"Yeah, exactly," Violet said. She wasn't absorbing what the nurse said to her. She didn't care to listen to it. She had a secret inside of her, that her ex-boyfriend was her baby's father. She looked through the window. A nurse held her daughter and put her back in the crib. Violet knew that girl, who the nurse put in the crib, was her daughter. She felt it.

"Can I see her, for only a minute?"

"Of course." The nurse opened the door, then walked inside of the room. "She's here to see her daughter."

"It's almost three AM, visiting hours are over," the other nurse said.

"Please, I really need to see her," Violet said.

"Alright." The other nurse walked to the baby's crib, held the baby, and put the child into her mother's arms.

"Hey there little one... I'm your mother..." She whispered softly. This was their first meeting.

 ** _A/N: I was so excited when I wrote these chapters, and now I feel so bad, about making a superhero a teen mom. Well, sad story, but it's my story! I hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for more, and remember, interesting chapters are coming soon! 2016 first chapter, is here to hug you, and thank you for OVER 1000 view! I dont know how did it happened but, I think Vish is still there!_**

 ** _Yeah, I totally loved the previous chapter, even though my favorite ship is Timecest..._**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 10. 23_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 14_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! If I did own them, then I would be happy. :) I own the daughter of Violet and Dash._**

 _"_ Your little hands wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight" – "Never Grow Up" - Taylor Swift

 ** _Later that morning_**

Violet could not stop dreaming about her daughter. She was happy, and had reached such a good point in her life. The girl was so beautiful, and her mother cared for her.

"So, you're awake," Cara said.

"Hey there," Violet smiled.

"What have they put in your breakfast?" Cara asked, and Violet laughed.

"I have met the most incredible girl to ever live."

"What are you talking about?"

Violet grabbed her hand. She wanted her to see her daughter. But suddenly, she stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"I cannot show you her. I want to present her to her father first."

"You gave birth?!" Cara asked. Violet nodded.

"But please, sssh!" Violet said, and then her friend nodded.

A few weeks later

Violet and her daughter were now ready to go home. She didn't know exactly how things would go when she got home... The last thing that was on her mind was that moment, when everyone waited for her answer. She sighed, and then she walked into her house.

"No one is home..." She whispered herself, and started to walk upstairs, slowly and quietly.

"Violet?" She heard her brother. "When did you get home?"

"Just now" She answered. "I need to present someone to you." She was holding their daughter.

"Violet..."

"I think you think, I cheated on you, well, she was born earlier. Remember... Nine months ago?"

"I still remember..."

"This girl is ours..."

"Have you figured out a name?"

"I was thinking about Dora."

"That is a nice name, she's worthy of it."

"I correct you, the name is worthy of our girl."

"Violet..."

Violet looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You have to answer my question: Do you still have feelings for Wilbur?"

Violet was shocked. She didn't know whether to tell the truth or not.

 _ **Writed on: 2015. 10. 23**_

 _ **A/N: Well, I've watched MTR and TI, while working on the drama chapters. I feel so "idealess" so I leave the writing out. Well, I've writed chapters for 2 mounth long. Cuz weekly I update it. So? But filled them up with drama, what more feel like action for me. But it's kindda cool action with tears and, while writing it, I'm crying from laughing, really. It's just funny to me. Just noticed what were the last sentence. C'mon Vi!:D**_

 ** _I'm working on a new series, after the ending of this whole series. It will be stuck by Synlet. I dont know, would you like to get it? A Synlet fanfic? Do you? Do you?! DO YOU?!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 15_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! I don't own Cara, or even Ann, they are from a Synlet fanfiction. If I did own them, then I would be happyJ. I own the daughter of Violet and Dash._**

"It hurts when you need me

And I cant break your fall

It hurts when you can't see

And it hurts" – "Hurt" – Thousand Foot Krutch

"Well, Violet, I'm waiting," Dash said.

"I don't have any feelings for him," Violet said. "I have feelings for you."

"I would prefectly understand you," he said. "But you need to explain what happened at the hospital."

This is an endless circle. Violet said to herself.

"This, is an excellent question!" Violet said. "I really don't know why that happened…" She was lying. She knew why it happenned. She knew it perfectly!

"You're lying, Violet." Violet looked at her brother. "I know when you're lying, and when you're telling the truth. Don't think that I will fall for this."

"You want to know the truth?" Violet asked.

"I've been waiting for it for two weeks," Dash answered.

"Well, here it goes." She started it. "I wanted to walk away, but he stopped me, and then a really angry and dominant feeling started to hurt me, and it made me feel like I felt something for him, and that is why I kissed him."

"Violet. I see it in your eyes. You still feel something for him." This was the truth. And Dash knew it well.

"I can't have feelings for him! He cheated on me, with his own father! I don't care about him, or about that, it's in the past," she said angrily.

"Violet, you still love him," he said. Violet put her hands to her face. She tried to stop her tears. She wanted to erase the truth.

"I hate him!" She said angrily.

"Don't make me believe that! I see it in you, you still love Wilbur!" He said.

Violet looked at Dora. She knew, it was her mistake. She'd done it all. Everything she had, was gone in a minute.

"So, this means, it's the end of… us?" Violet asked.

Her brother looked at her. And now, he was the one, who didn't know the answer.

 ** _A/N: I'm seriously sorry for breaking this fanfic, with my Willet side, but I love to keep it long. I'm sorry again, but I love this chapter, and the next one. Well, be excited! ;) I were thinking of puting this for a hiatus, but I wont do it. The hiatus wont happen. I've been done with the first two series, sadly. And about that Synlet series, Idk that will happen or not. Ive been off from a big cliffhander, or whatever, cause school fucks the annoy out of me, and have to focus on it. Its been gone, so Im happy. I can take a slow down in this secound semester in primary shit. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little one. Longers are comming:)_**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 10. 29_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 16_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! I don't own Cara, or even Ann, they are from a Synlet fanfiction. If I did own them, then I would be happyJ. I own the daughter of Violet and Dash._**

"Sing something new

I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you

There's nothing left to lose

The fight never ends

I can't face the dark without you" – Without You – Breaking Benjamin

"I'm waiting, Dash," Violet said.

"What do you think, Violet? That it's easy for me to stay with someone who's cheated on me?" Dash asked.

"I know its hard," she whispered. "And I know what it feels like, when someone has cheated on you, and you're broken. You know, I felt it!"

"What did you think, Vi? That I'd still be with you after this?"

"No, I didn't think…" She lied. She still wanted to be with him. Even though she had hurt him, and she knew it very well.

"If we both think it, then it's the end," he said.

They were both broken inside. Even tough this was the perfect ending, for both of them.

A month later

It had been a month since they broke up. Neither of them could step over from this, because there still was someone, who could make them be together: Their daughter, Dora. She was growing every day. But still messing up Violet's days. Even though she was the daughter of siblings, she didn't show any birth defects, which usually show up in children born from siblings. Violet thought Dora could be Wilbur's child, but she shook these thoughts, because more and more each day, Dora started to look like Dash. And this was the thing that made her cry every day.

"So, you two haven't talked since the break-up?" Ann asked.

"Well, not really. You know, we're still a family. We've talked as siblings, but as a former couple, not really," Violet answered.

"Y'know, Dora's going to be two months old this weekend. You two should talk about that," her bestfriend said. She was right.

"I really miss him… I can't survive the days without him!" Violet said in her anger.

"You shouldn't be angry at him, you should be angry at yourself!" Cara said.

"I know…" Violet whispered. Now or never.

. . .

"Um… Hi Dash…" Violet started.

"What do you want, Violet?" Dash asked.

"I'm trying to apologize?"

"You're late," he answered, and he walked away.

I'm never giving up on you, Violet, I'm just not ready for it, Dash thought. _**(A/N: Hm… Like someone said it before! Ah, I got it, Tadashi!)**_

"I can't do this anymore, I can't be myself without you, Dash!" Violet screamed.

 ** _A/N: This is what happens when I watch a Hidashi video while I'm working on a different type of fanfiction! How long has it been since I watched a Hidashi video? 2 months? Anyways, this chapter was sloppy to me, but I enjoyed writing this one! I can't wait until you read these interesting ones! Stay tuned;)_**

 ** _As you saw me on my social media accounts, I've been done an amazing job. I can say jobs, now. To my school. For my Media lesson, about movies. We were at the audio work. I had to make Violet's voice, and Wilbur's. So now I feel myself happy. I were Violet last week. And gonna be Wilbur this weekend. I just wanted to let you know it, but you're know it already, I guess._**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 10. 29_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 17_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! I don't own Cara, or even Ann, they are from a Synlet fanfiction. If I did own them, then I would be happy:), I own the daughter of Violet and Dash._**

"I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known

Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing" – Because of You – Kelly Clarkson

"Violet, I totally understand you, neither can I..." Dash said.

"Then what is stopping us from being together?" Violet asked.

"We're siblings. We're blood related."

This was the one thing that made her cry. The tears were swimming in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. She walked away, and the only thing that could be heard was how she slammed the door. It was loud. She slowly fell onto the bed, and started to cry again. The same words. The words she heard months ago. When she was crying. When she was in her pain, about to die, struggling to make these feelings come out. These feelings were closed in, again. She couldn't let these feelings out. But she wanted him. Soo badly…

"When will this endless circle end?" She asked herself, as she crossed her arms around her legs.

 ** _Two days later_**

This was the day, when Dora, their child was offically two months old. Violet tried to hide her sadness, but it looked horrible. She had never felt this sadness before.

"You fall back again and again into this depression," Cara said, as she opened the door to her best friend's room. She walked over to her. "So this means you have talked to him, and he said the same old thing, yeah?"

"I know, it's the truth, but it's hurting me soo badly…" Violet muttered. Cara hugged her.

"Try to be happy, this day is for your daughter. Even though she's his daughter, too. You two made her, you two should find a way to be together again," she said. Violet nodded. If only it were that easy Violet thought.

"So you two are here," Ann said. "Violet, I know what you've been through, but please, leave these feelings for a different day. It's Dora's day. She won't really want to see her mom sad."

"You're right, you're both right, girls." Violet smiled, and then she stood up. "I will be down in a minute, I just have to do something with myself, to look better." The girls went out of her room, and then she looked into the mirror.

Knock… Knock… Knock…!

"Come in," she said, as she held her hairbrush.

"Vi, can we talk?" Dash asked. She dropped her hairbrush in her suprise. She turned her face toward the door, and then she nodded. Her heart was skipping beats, and… She felt like she did three months ago. That girl, who had kept her feelings for her brother a secret.

"Look… I know you don't really want to be with me. I understand you," Violet said.

"I don't really want to say it," Dash started. "The past month without you was horrible, I admit it, and when I saw you these last few days… I just can't do this to you anymore… To hurt you"

"Even though, a year ago, you weren't like this," Violet said. "We were always fighting, and this was the one thing, what made me fall in love with you."

"Same thing here… I can't keep these feelings in as I did that time," he said. "I've been wondering if…"

 ** _A/N: Y' all know how the question ends, I just wanted to end it here, because I'm soo evil! (Imagine me saying it in Alfred Ashford's voice, soo annoying :D)_**

 ** _Stay tuned!;)_**

 ** _I started to feel myself soo sad when I found out that March will have the ending date. Its February, Ikr, but its sad to find out when it will end. I should do that hiatus. I should, I really think I should._**

 ** _I did Penny Forrester audiowork this week, and next week Hiro's left. Im working on a Futuristic Four fanfiction, what will probably lack of Penlet. Dont judge me. More information is comming soon!_**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 10. 29_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 18_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! I don't own Cara, or even Ann. They are from a Synlet fanfiction. If I did own them, then I would be happy_** ** _J_** ** _. I only own the daughter of Violet and Dash._**

"Temptation in my heart

I'm burning, I fall apart

When the night falls

My heart calls

For love and devotion

Temptation, I want you

Can you be my only one

When the night falls

My heart calls

For the touch of your hands" – "Temptation" – Arash

"Yeah?" Violet asked with a smile on her face.

"...If you would like to try it again?" Dash asked.

"I've been waiting for this to happen, almost two months," she answered. She wrapped her arms around her brother's neck, and slowly moved her face to her brother's and they started to kiss. _This is a much better day than those, the best I've ever lived._

"I don't really want to break this perfect moment… But my best friends put together a party for Dora, and I wouldn't want to miss a moment of my… Our daughter's celebration," Violet said.

"Then, let's go," he said. "Dora is ours, right?"

Violet nodded.

. . .

"I said they would work it out, by the end of the weekend. It's their daughter's "birthday." I'm always right, when I'm not, then," Cara said. **_(A/N: Okay Leah, you have to stop watching MTR!)_**

"Look, they're coming down, and holding hands. I knew they would become a couple again," Ann said.

"Hello there again, couple. What happened, yout two found love again?" Cara asked.

"Geez, Car, slow down, you'll ruin this moment," Violet laughed.

"I'm not ruining a thing. This day is all yours. And Dora's, of course," she said.

"Yeah, Dora's getting to look like her father, after all." Violet smiled.

"Not at all, she's gonna be just like you," Dash said.

"Um, I don't think soo." Violet smiled as she leaned up to kiss her brother.

"Guys…" Cara said.

"I don't think this was a good idea," Ann said.

"I said, don't ruin our day," Violet said. "Is this too much to ask for?"

"We never wanted to do it, but you better be carful with this," Cara said.

"What if someone saw you two? We're not in the house just to tell that to you," Ann said.

"Okay, girls. Slow down, next time we will be more careful," Dash said.

 ** _A/N: Well, I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter. But it has been born. Next chapter will finally be a bit depressing, as I love it. As always, stay tuned;)_**

 ** _'Kay, I'm working on a new project, what will be out after this series ending, and Im exicted how it will turn out. I will write later a Futuristic Four fanfic, and I really dont want to spoil everything._**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 10. 29_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 19_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! I don't own Cara, or even Ann, they are from a Synlet fanfiction. If I did own them then I would be happy:). I only own the daughter of Violet and Dash._**

"Let the sky fall

When it crumbles

We will stand tall

Face it all together

At skyfall" – Skyfall – Adele

"Alright. But if your secret gets out…" Cara said. Then the girls walked away. Violet raised an eyebrow, then she looked at her boyfriend.

"What did she mean by that, if our secret gets out? Did they just tell someone that we are together?" Violet asked.

"They're the only ones who know, right?" Dash asked.

"And Wilbur. I told him, after our kiss. When I saw you," she said.

"But he will never get here, or if he… I swear he won't see another day," he said.

"I totally understand, that you hate him, but… There's still a 50/50 chance that he will come."

"Did you invite him?"

"I didn't plan this party. And another thing, the party was planned by Ann and Cara, plus Cara's cousin is Wilbur, so?"

"Wait, Cara is the cousin of Wilbur?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I'm just a bit surprised." Dash knew something, something which had been hurting Cara. Cara had had a crush on Violet, since Violet and Wilbur became a couple. But Cara knew Violet was perfectly straight, too straight to even think about being with her. But Cara couldn't hide her feelings. She always showed something, but it was just a little, and even she didn't register that it was a sign of love.

"I hope you're not mad," Cara said.

"About what?" Violet asked.

"That I have invited someone," she answered with a smile on her face.

"You just invited Wilbur, right?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, I don't think it's a big problem. I hope." She smiled.

"No, it's not," Dash lied.

"Great!" Cara smiled, and she walked away. Violet followed her.

"He will come alone? Just to be clear." Violet whispered.

"Don't worry, he will, I've talked with him, he knows it's Dora's party, so," Cara whispered.

"God, thank you, I want to talk to him so badly."

"About what happened two months ago? I guess, you two really need it. If you two don't do something, then there will be a battle."

. . .

Not this feeling again! Violet said to herself. She felt her stomach start cramping when she was around Wilbur. She didn't know if it was love or something else.

"Can we talk, just for a minute?" Wilbur asked. Violet nodded.

"Look, I forgot the past, as you see. I don't feel it anymore." Violet said this with a smile on her face as she crossed her arms.

"I know you love me, Violet. I see it in your eyes. How you want to escape from this feeling. Even though you're with him, your own blood related brother. Is it better to be with him than the one who we know to be truly better? Which way is better? To be with your brother, or the one who your family hates? The choice is yours, Violet."

"Wilbur, you don't know a thing about me, what's happened to me in the last month. If you were right, and I did love you, then I would kiss you right now, even though he's here. I don't really want to kiss you, to be honest."

"I understand you, what exactly happened to you. And the reason I don't want you to be sad, is because a part of me loves you, still."

"It's over, forever." She pushed him away from herself. She walked away, then she turned back. "One more thing. Don't talk about him. The one we know. It would hurt my family much as…" **_(A/N: Hidden Synlet things…)_**

"As the truth of you and your brother's relationship," he said. Violet took a step back, and resisted moving her hand. She was about to slap him. But she didn't do it.

"Stop it," she muttered.

"Admit it, Violet! It's not a healty thing for you, to be with your brother."

"As much as it is healthy for you to be with your father! Even though he's from the past, what is this here! The _present_! I hate you Wilbur! And I don't know how I could love someone like you!"

"If you hated me, then you wouldn't care about me," he whispered. Violet turned around and walked away from him. She didn't look back at him.

"I hate you so much," she muttered.

"That's the way I love you," he whispered, and he pushed her back to him. Violet eyes were full of tears, and she was about to escape from him. But she couldn't.

"Let me go…" Violet whispered.

"Never!" Wilbur said, and then he kissed her. And she kissed him back. She liked it, as she loved him. Even though she promised her brother that she would never do it again. But it tasted so sweet…

 ** _A/N: I loved this chapter, seriously! I love myself, I love this chapter! Even though it's a Vish fanfiction, I should try out writing a Willet one!_**

 ** _Maybe;)_**

 ** _But it wont happen, muhahahahaw_**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 10. 29_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 20_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! I don't own Cara, or even Ann, they are from a Synlet fanfiction. If I did own them, then I would be happy:). I only own the daughter of Violet and Dash._**

"Yeah, when my world is falling apart

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you" – When I Look At You – Miley Cyrus

"Admit it Violet, you liked it," Wilbur said.

"And this is why I hate you." Violet smiled. "But this cannot happen again."

"I understand you, Vi. You have a daughter, who's as beautiful as you, and it's hard to raise a kid, at this young age."

"I will always love you, Wilbur," she whispered. Then she decided to walk away, for now, for real, to close her past, really.

"What the heck just happened?" Cara asked.

"I don't know what to do," Violet said.

"I saw you two." Ann smiled.

"I love Wilbur as much as I can, but I also love Dash. I don't know what to do," she whispered. She put her head near the table and started to hit her head on the table.

"And this is the moment when you realize you love Wilbur," Cara said.

"I hate to accept it," Violet whispered.

 ** _A week later_**

She didn't know what she would do. This was dangerous. She could not play with his feelings. She had gone too far.

Violet was in her room. She watched how her daughter was sleeping. She was all alone. She wanted him around her. She wanted his touch. She wanted him.

"Oh Dora… I'm really glad you don't know any of this, it's really, hard to handle it," Violet said, as she caressed her daughter's head. "I wish I would be a better mother for you, you deserve much better than me." She gently kissed her daughter's head. Then she looked into her daughter eyes. The eyes that were hers. And… _Not her brother's…_

"Cara… This is an emergency!" Violet said.

"Violet, it's three AM. I have school today, what do you think you're doing?" Cara asked.

"I think, Dora isn't Dash's daughter."

"What?" Cara asked. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know exactly what I felt when I looked into the eyes of Dora, but I saw a bit of Wilbur in her…"

"Oh crap…" Cara said.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I forgot that, I'm in Wilbur's room, with him."

"He heard it?" Violet blushed deeply.

"I guess not, so I'm coming." She put down the phone.

Violet looked at Dora.

"I don't know what will happen, Dora, but you always will be mine." She held her daughter, and hugged her gently.

 ** _A/N: Showing a bit of Violet as a mother! I feel like such a bad bitch for depicting my fav character as a slut. Anyways, this was sloppy. And its sad. Stay tuned, and oh… Dora is… Well :D_**

 ** _Oh lord, I miss working on the whole series. Even though I puted myself on a hiatus of writing, so I don't know what will happen in the continue. Dont worry, the series last chapters are comming^^_**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 10. 29_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 21_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! I don't own Cara, or even Ann, they are from a Synlet fanfiction. If I did own them, then I would be happy:). I only own the daughter of Violet and Dash.**_

"I'm going through the same day

Same place, same way I always do

Then I saw you from the corner of my eye

And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie

Oh, you got to me" – Hurry Up And Save Me – Tiffany Giardina

"I got here as fast as I could. You know, it's a bit hard getting here, to the past from the future," Cara said. **_(A/N: Cara is Wilbur's cousin, so it's technically normal)_**

"I don't care what you say, and whatever it is, you need to help me," Violet said.

"Yeah… About Dora. What about a DNA test? It always works," Cara said.

"I get the DNA from Dash, and you get it from Wilbur, right?"

Cara nodded.

"How can this even work?" Violet asked.

"It's hard, really hard."

"But it's worth it, you know it is."

"I know it's right, but it's also hard to do. What will I tell Dash? That I lied to him? _Our_ daughter is maybe mine and Wilbur's?"

"We will find out when we get the papers. We just have to wait"

"If I have time for that."

 ** _A week later_**

"Cara, I'm holding the letters, please come over here as fast as you can!" Violet shouted.

"Hey, slow down, girl!" Cara said. " Remember, I'm here."

"Sorry… Im just excited to know what the Hell is going on!" Violet said.

"Open it up, for God's sakes!"

Violet did. But the results suprised her. Just her luck, none of them was the father of her child.

"I don't understand, was there a third person?!" Cara asked. Violet put her hands to her face. She wanted to hide her feelings. But she ended up with tears. "You didn't tell me there was someone else."

"It's enough for me and Wilbur to know who he is!" Violet cried out. She had her child from the one who she didn't really want to.

"Wilbur knows?" Cara asked. Violet nodded, and she continued crying. "Oh goddamn it, Violet!"

"I'm so sorry," Violet cried out, as she crossed her arms around her knees. "I'll read them again. I hope I misread something." She held the papers and read it one more time. Here eyes stopped at a sentence.

 _99.99% probability that the DNA test is match_

"No way!" She jumped up in her joy.

"What's wrong with you, girl?" Cara asked.

"The DNA matches!" Violet said in her joy.

"Okay, I know" Cara said. "But who is the father?"

"Well… It's Wilbur." Cara covered her mouth.

"It means you act like a whore."

"I _feel_ like a whore."

"Well, should we tell Wilbur or not?"

Violet nodded.

"Would you bring me to him?"

Cara nodded. This would be the hardest moment of her life.

 ** _A/N: Originally another hidden Synlet moment! My Buzz Lightyear was next to me, and we're both writed fanfictions! I've decided to have someone else as Dora's father, but I chose Wilbur. Just to be clear, Violet has misread a thing again. Dash is still the father of Dora. Just to be clear with it;)_**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 10. 29_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 22_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! I don't own Cara, or even Ann, they are from a Synlet fanfiction. If I did own them, then I would be happy:). I only own the daughter of Violet and Dash.**_

"Don't speak, I can't believe this is here happening

Our situation isn't right

Get real, who you playing with? I never thought he'd be like this

You were supposed to be there by my side" – What If – Ashley Tisdale

"Violet, is everything okay?" Wilbur asked.

"Well, not exactly," Violet started. "To tell the truth… there's a secret that you have to know about Dora."

"I know it already. I felt it at first sight. Dora's not Dash's daughter."

"Wilbur, Dora is your daughter."

"What?"

"It's true"

"But… How did you find it out?"

"Well… With my help of course," Cara said.

"I also thought that Dora was the daughter of… The one we know," Violet said.

"Yeah…" he said. "Don't tell me that you two did a DNA test."

"Actually, we did," Cara answered.

"Crap."

"Well, exactly, it was easy to tell," Violet said. "The hardest part is yet to come, telling my brother that the baby isn't his."

"Well, it will be the hardest," Wilbur said.

. . .

"Violet," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have any feeling for me?"

"I do," Violet whispered. "I'm just scared as Hell to let it out."

"As long as no one watches us, you can let it out," Wilbur whispered.

"I'm scared, somehow."

Wilbur held Violet's face. "You're not that scared, are you?"

Violet nodded, then she slowly moved her head to his.

"I really love you, Wilbur." She pressed her lips to his, and slowly began to kiss him.

 ** _Three week later_**

"Hello, most beautiful secret girlfriend in the world," Wilbur welcomed her.

"Hello handsomest secret boyfriend in the world." Violet smiled, and she put her arms around his neck. "I really love you so much."

He leaned down to kiss her. And after the slow kiss, he kissed her neck.

"Stop making me blush."

"I just want to show how much I do love you, Vi."

She slowly smiled. She had never felt happy like this. Even though she was still with her brother.

"Well, then it's my time to tell you something,"Violet started. " I never thought I would say it, but I still love you, like the day I met you, how my heart went on beating so fast, while I was anxious to say a word to you, and slowly, I realized that, I love you so much. I loved you then, and I love you now. I love you so much, Wilbur, and I can't describe it in any other word."

"I know you still love me the way I do, Violet. And this was the reason, I've waited for you. I would wait for you, even though our times don't match, I will always wait for you. I love you, Violet." He kissed her, and the world stopped spinning around. It was just them, in this moment of happiness.

 ** _A/N: That moment when you realize, it's more Willet than Vish. *cryface* I ship Timecest a lot, but I love to write about Willet. Like it was sent to me. Somehow. Well, I'm about to end the series with a really big "mistake" and I'm exicted to write it! Stay tuned;) And as always, Dora is still Dash's daughter;)_**

 ** _Anyways, my Futuristic Four story got a new date to get out, so keep on waiting for that, sadly._**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 10. 29_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 23 – The End?_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! I don't own Cara, or even Ann, they are from a Synlet fanfiction. If I did own them, then I would be happy:)**_ _ **. I only own the daughter of Violet and Dash.**_

"Stop there and let me correct it

I wanna live a life from a new perspective

You come along because I love your face

And I'll admire your expensive taste" – New Perspective – Panic! At The Disco

"I think I will tell him the truth today," Violet said.

"Are you sure?" Ann asked. "You know, all of you lost your lives in this dangerous game."

"I have no choice." She stood up. _I will hate myself forever for what I am doing. I'm a horrible sister. I'm a whore._

. . .

"I can't do this anymore." Violet started the conversation.

"I know about everything, Violet," Dash said. "I know that Dora is Wilbur's daughter. And as a bonus, that you've been cheating on me with him for almost a month."

"I can tell the full story, if you want me to," she said.

"I'm listening, _sis_." This was the first time he'd said that word since they had become a couple.

"After I found out, that Wilbur is the real father of Dora, I went to him, to tell him. I realized I feel something for him, and he told me, to let it out, when no one was looking at us. I didn't want to, but my feelings have won this game. And yes, I'm your horrible bitchy sister. You can call me everything. I truly understand you."

"Violet, I can't forgie you after this." Dash looked into Violet's eyes, and then he turned away. "I can't even look at you! You're not my sister…"

"I was never your sister, Dash," she said. And she meant it. "I've never looked at you as a brother. I looked at you as if you were my boyfriend."

"I can't even call you my sister, so how could I call you my girlfriend?"

Violet looked at the ground. "I don't know why I thought it would work. Dash, we both knew it would be _our_ sweet mistake. As long as I can say it. I loved this dangerous taste of life. As I still remember how many days, weeks, months, and _years_ I was crying for you. I _wanted_ you. And I realized I can't lose you, Dash. I don't know what I feel. I don't know if I do really love him, or if I'm just teasing him. But I swear to God, to that one who has sent me to this earth to live, that I've loved you, and I will love you until the day I die. I know that we are blood related, but I swear to the sky, I never will be the same after this. And I guess, I will need you more."

"I wish that you would say that you're teasing him. But Violet… It's not normal, teasing someone like that," he whispered. He held her hand, and her fingers intertwined with his. "I love you so much, Violet. I can't let you go, and I won't let you go. I won't let this happen again. We can work these things out, and I know we can. I see it in your beautiful eyes, how much you want it to work again." He kissed her. She crossed her other arm around his neck, and they started to kiss each other harder.

After five minutes of exploring every single part of their mouths, Violet broke the silence.

"I want to work this out," she whispered. "I really want to." She moved her face to his, and started to kiss him again.

"Violet, can you promise me one thing?" Dash asked.

"Anything."

"Please, forget him. Forget Wilbur forever."

"I'm trying to… But you know… He is the father of Dora…"

"Dora will look like him or something like that?"

"Of course! What did you think? Dora will be just like me? Only me? What if she will be more like Wilbur? And if pepole start to find out that I've been a liar?"

"Vi, slow down. I thought only Ann, Cara, and Wilbur know about Dora."

"They know about Dora, yes, you're right… But people gossip. What if they still say that Dora is ours."

"It's their problem, sweetheart."

"I never thought I would be a mother when I was only sixteen. Even though I got pregnant when I was only fifteen but lost my goddamn virginity when I was only fourteen! I'm glad no one knows it. It would make me act like a whore, a goddamn slut! I always feel lik I am a slut when I talk about my teenage pregnancy."

"Violet, this was unexpected, but things come when it's right for them to come… I hope you understand that. Crossroads are always here, and I want to get past these crossroads with you. Only with you. I know that you've been cheating on me, and no one would forgive one more time, but I have to look at these things as a brother, too. I care about you as a sister, but love you as a girlfriend. And I want the best for you. I hated those years, when you were in your room, and you were depressed. I never wanted to see you sad, but as I said, we're siblings, we see each other in every shade. This is what life has brought us. And life brought you to me. We were meant to be, even though we are siblings, Vi. I love you, and nothing can change that."

"You've almost made me cry, Dash." She wiped away her tears of happines. " I still don't understand how you were able to make the first move."

 ** _Flashback, Two years ago_**

"I hate him! I hate him!" Violet shouted, as she threw her pillow into the wall and started to cry again. She fell down to her knees, and let her emotions out. It was that day, when she found out that her boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) had cheated on her.

"Violet, what's wrong with you?" Dash asked.

"Wilbur has cheated on me," she whispered.

"I thought he would," he said. "To be honest."

"I never thought this would happen!" She held her hands to her face. "No one loves this stupid Violet! Im _unlovable_!"

"Violet, that's not true," he said. Violet looked up at her brother. "You know that we love you so much, Vi."

"I totally understand you, bro," she sighed. "But no one will ever love me in _that_ way, how I thought Wilbur did." She moved her face to her knees. " I will never be loved like that."

"Violet," Dash started. " I know you say it's impossible, but I do love you."

"Dash, what exactly are you talking about?"

"I love you, Violet." Violet's heart skipped a beat. And another. And it was followed by thousands of skipped beats. She _loved_ her own brother. And her own brother _loved_ her.

"I love you too, Dash," she whispered. She closed her eyes, and then he suddenly kissed her. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly pulled him closer to her. And their kissing, ended up becoming a make-out session… And much more…

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"You know how it happened," Dash said.

"That asshole broke my heart," Violet said.

"And then, I broke that asshole's face."

"And I became pregnant for the first time in my life." Dash looked at her, in his suprise. "No one knows about it, just me. I had an abortion. What would you have thought, Dash? That I would be able to raise a kid as a fourteen-year-old girl? That was enough to me, to lose myself. And my virginity."

"I totally understand you."

"Promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"That we will be together forever."

"To infinity and beyond," Dash said, and then he leaned over to kiss her. They started to share a passionate kiss, which turned (slowly) into a harder one, and what followed that, it made the two of them _one._

 ** _The end_**

 ** _A/N: Too much TS thing. The last sentence was inspired by the last sentence of a Wuz fanfiction, and as Dash said "To Infinity, And Beyond!" The first 'season' has officially ended! I'm exicted to make the sequel, and this is my personal favorite! I really liked this one, especially the emotional talk between them. This is the goodbye for this. You will see it (probably) in 2016._**

 ** _\- Adrien Agreste_**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 10. 29_**


	24. Epilouge

**_Jealous and Different_**

 ** _Chapter 24 – The End_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the song, or The Incredibles, or even Wilbur! I don't own Cara, or even Ann, they are from a Synlet fanfiction. If I did own them, then I would be happy:). I only own the daughter of Violet and Dash.**_

"This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would

have you running from me

Like This" – Lying From You – Linkin Park

"Okay, there's something that I haven't told you," she sighed.

"Another lie, please Vi. You just made me trust in you again, and now you're trying to make me change my mind?" He asked.

"Not exactly. I just wanted you to know, that Dora is yours."

Dash looked at his sister, suprised.

"Are you lying?"

She shook her head.

"You're not?"

"I'm not lying. I just wanted to tell everyone that Dora is Wilbur's child. I don't know why I really wanted to do that, but now I understand, I made a big mistake with that."

"How can I be sure that you're not lying?"

"Okay, I should ask right now, why won't you believe me? I know what you have been through, and I know what I did. I perfectly understand and everything. And I'm pretty sure what I feel in my heart. If you feel the same way when you look at Dora, then you will understand, I know. To be honest, I could never believe that Dora's Wilbur's child, after all. I could never believe that. Before you can say anything, I never slept with him. There's another point." She laughed, and then she put her head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter what happens. I will always love you." She smiled as she fell asleep.

"Vi…?" He looked at his girlfriend. She was sleeping. "Nothing…"

 ** _A/N: I just wanted to make this happen, to have a sweet ending between them._**

 ** _Mark you're calendar's. The date of the sequel season is April 25!_**

 ** _Written on: 2015. 12. 29_**


End file.
